onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Diamante
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = }} Diamante is one of the three top executives of the Donquixote Pirates. He is the proprietor of the Corrida Colosseum of Dressrosa, where he earned his title as the "Hero of the Colosseum". Appearance He wears a light colored hat with light locks of hair coming down from it. He has striped, rectangular streaks that run down from his eyes. He wears a pink shirt with purple pants and a crimson cape. He is an extremely tall man, at least a foot taller than Doflamingo, who is 10 feet tall himself. Ten years ago during the takeover of Dressrosa, the streaks on his face were not present. Gallery Personality Every time someone says something flattering or good about Diamante, he denies it until the person flattering him stops. That is when he finally accepts the compliment. He is also seemingly cruel, as he spoke to Bellamy extremely harshly after he was beaten in the Colosseum. During the usurpation of the Riku Family, he was seen smiling during the burning down of the castle, indicating his joy during the event. Abilities and Powers As the director of the Corrida Colosseum, he is in charge of all the goings on in the building. He is also known as the "Hero of the Colosseum" on Dressrosa, for which Doflamingo holds him in high regard. In addition, he sits in Doflamingo's diamond chair, indicating a high status in the organization. Diamante was able to defeat the entire Dressrosa army, alongside Trébol and Pica. He is able to recognize Haki, as he noted the clash between Luffy's Haki and Don Chinjao's. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Doflamingo successfully made Riku Dold III a villain in the citizens' eyes, Diamante, Trébol, and Pica stepped in and subdued the Dressrosa army, passing themselves off as heroes. Diamante also pursued Scarlett and Rebecca until Thunder Soldier intervened. Dressrosa Arc He was first seen on Dressrosa, discussing matters regarding the Mera Mera no Mi with Doflamingo, which his captain entrusted to him. Later he was seen in the Corrida Colosseum, where he was announced after the four other Donquixote Family members as part of the tournament to win the Mera Mera no Mi. During the tournament, he was watching the battle royale from the staff room above the stands. He was talking with Bellamy about the latter's assassination assignment, saying that Doflamingo was too soft to give him another chance. He told Bellamy that if he got rid of Luffy before the end of the tournament, he would become an officer within the organization. He was later seen musing about the fight between Lucy and Chinjao, and remarked about how both fighters could use Haoshoku Haki. While Law and Doflamingo were fighting on the iron bridge, Diamante contacted Doflamingo via Den Den Mushi and informed him about Violet's betrayal. Doflamingo then ordered Diamante to send Lao G to guard the underground factory. Trivia * Diamante is the Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese word for "Diamond". This matches the card suit motif of Doflamingo's subordinates, as the diamond suit is called "diamante" in Spanish. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators fr:Diamante it:Diamante